Missing Puzzle Piece
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Continuation for "A Beautiful Lie". Jason and Reyna are separated. Jason chose his own date and now has to live with it. Reyna is moving on with her life.


**A continuation for "A Beautiful Lie". **

* * *

The Greeks and Romans won the battle against Gaea. Jason ankle was broken during battle, and he had a cast on. The Greeks departed today, Jason was going with them. Piper, his girlfriend, was helping him on the ship.

"Almost there." Piper said. Jason had his arm around Piper's arm and Piper had arm on Jason's waist.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Finally." Piper said relieved.

"Thanks." Jason said as he looked at New Rome. This is it, Jason thought, goodbye New Rome, and Camp Jupiter. Jason saw Reyna on her horse. Like always, Reyna's expression was emotionless. Jason saw Reyna looked to her left side to see Hazel, and Frank standing beside her.

Reyna cleared her throat, "Greeks, you all have proved to be well fighters in war."

"Thank you," Percy said as he held hands with Annabeth, his girlfriend.

Reyna smirked, "Octavian, any words you would like to add?"

"Indeed, at first my main goal was to eliminate all of you but that wouldn't have solved anything. The battled we faced together is one that shall be told for future generations. We cooperated with you, so now leave so that we can return to our normal lives. I'm not playing: get out." Octavian said. Many of the Romans chuckled because of Octavian's words.

"Leave when ready." Reyna said.

"Goodbye trader." Octavian said. Reyna glared at Octavian. "Many of us are dying to say the words I said to our fellow exRoman." Octavian said as he looked at Jason. Jason felt ashamed to be called "exRoman". Reyna remained silence.

"Don't talk to Jason like that." Piper scolded.

"Don't try to use your voice. I don't want to hear the evil siren. You are still in Roman territory." Octavian reminded.

"Leo, start the engine, before Octavian considers doing anything that will break the relationship between the Romans and Greeks." Reyna said.

"Sure," Leo said as he ran to the control room. The_ Argo II_ was liftedfrom the ground, and headed up towards the sky.

"Goodbye, Greek." Reyna said. Jason knew Reyna meant him.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood was partying with fireworks, parties, and pranks. Jason was at his table eating pizza when Piper came. Piper had on a Camp Half-Blood shirt with tattered jeans; Piper looked gorgeous. When doesn't she look gorgeous, Jason asked himself.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"The Stoll brothers are shoot fireworks at the beach. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, and watch the fireworks?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Jason said as he stood up.

* * *

Reyna was at the her office, doing praetor work. The door knocked.

"Enter." Reyna said. Dakota, Gwen and Bobby entered Reyna's office.

"Need help?" Gwen asked, cheerfully.

"No, I'm almost done." Reyna replied.

"No need to hide it." Dakota said.

Reyna looked at Dakota, "What?" She asked.

Dakota looked at the floor, took a deep breath, and looked up at Reyna, "We know, you're hurt, and that you feel abandoned. But, Reyna, Jason didn't just leave you behind, he left us too."

"He left," Reyna said with bitterness, "I told Jason not to come back, and we were going to move on, without him."

"That's exactly what we will do." Bobby agreed. Bobby's voice was serious; Reyna almost missed his usual cheerful voice.

"Jason made his choice." Gwen whispered. Reyna felt her heart sank when she heard Gwen's whisper; Gwen was usually positive and never sad. It was rare to see Gwen sad.

"There's fireworks that will be shot towards the sky at New Rome." Dakota said.

Reyna looked at the window; the sky was purple mixed with orange and blue. The sky looked beautiful to Reyna. "Oh." Reyna said. Reyna wasn't in the mood to go New Rome and watch fireworks; Reyna would rather sit on a coach, and stuff her mouth with jelly beans than be at New Rome.

"Come with us." Bobby said cheerfully. Reyna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Amen!" Dakota yelled as he shook his bottle of kool-aid in his hand.

"Yes!" Gwen said.

"No." Reyna said.

"Why not?" Bobby whined.

"I don't want to." Reyna said.

"What will you do?" Dakota asked.

"Here." Reyna said.

"We'll stay with you." Gwen said.

"You'll get bored." Reyna said.

"Hanging out with me and Dakota is never boring." Bobby said.

"Please, Bobby and I can turn a boring scene to something cool." Dakota said. Reyna felt her lips twitch.

"It's settled." Gwen said. Bobby and Dakota walked to the window and stared at New Rome, longing.

"Sigh." Dakota sighed. Gwen and Reyna looked at Bobby and Dakota strangely.

"Sigh!" Bobby yelled. Gwen grabbed a pen from Reyna desk and threw it at Bobby;Bobby caught the pen. "Booyah!" Bobby yelled.

Dakota laughed, "He knew you'd do something like that."

"Shut up!" Gwen snapped.

Reyna sighed, "You three won't leave me alone, right?"

"No." Bobby said sarcastically. Dakota smacked him.

Reyna stacked her papers and placed them inside their folders. "Lets go to New Rome."

* * *

Jason was at the beach, with Piper. Jason saw Percy and Annabeth sitting on the sand with their arms around each other. Piper looked at the direction Jason was looking.

"Lay down." Piper said sweetly. Jason laid on the sand. He looked at the sky and saw the sky colored purple mixed with orange and blue. Jason felt his heart sank; the color purple reminded Jason of the _Romans. _Jason shook his head. _Don't think about the Romans,_ Jason ordered himself. Piper laid on the floor with Jason, and placed her head on top of Jason's chest. She grabbed his hand. Piper's hand didn't feel right to him; he felt incomplete.

"Hope you enjoy the show." Connor Stoll announced with a mic in his hand.

"You didn't steal them, right?" Clarisse asked. Clarrise sat next to her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez.

"It's in our blood." Travis said in his defense.

"Blow the fireworks!" Percy yelled.

"Okay, I don't want to ruin your make out session." Connor said. People laughed. Percy scowled. Travis pulled a box of matches from his back pocket, lit the match and placed the match under the string that would start the firework.

Firework shot towards the sky. Jason saw flashes of blue, red, gold and purple. Not purple, Jason thought.

"It's a beautiful night." Piper commented.

"Yeah." Jason agreed.

"I'm glad to spend it with you." Piper said.

"I know." Jason said. Piper lifted her head from Jason's chest.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her eyes quickly changed from blue, green and brown.

"I'm okay." Jason said. _Every lie seemed so pure, and wonderful, _Jason remembered._ I admire your lying techniques. _

"Wanna a walk, like old times?" Piper suggested.

Jason nodded, "Sure." Piper got up from the floor and held out her hand. Jason took it. Jason got up. Piper laced her fingers trough his. This is how a relationship should be, Jason thought. _In a relationship, you can tell your partner anything. Don't you dare lie to me, and tell me you tell her everything.__  
_

Jason couldn't shake the feeling that his hand should be with Piper's. Jason felt like a puzzle piece- a puzzle that wasn't complete. It doesn't feel right, Jason thought.

* * *

Reyna walked to New Rome with Bobby, Gwen and Dakota. Gwen convinced Reyna to wear normal clothing. Reyna had on dark blue flare jeans, a Camp Jupiter shirt, a black cardigan and black Converse. She hasn't wore jeans and shoes for a long time.

When Reyna arrived at New Rome, she got a few stares. Reyna thought that people stared at her because it was rare to see their praetor in normal clothing. Reyna felt uncomfortable when people stared at her, but she acted like nothing bothered her.

Reyna walked to the Colisseum. The Colisseum looked exactly like the one at actual Rome, but everything was intact. Reyna took her seat, next to Gwen. Bobby bought popcorn.

"I'm surprised your not being cheap this time." Gwen points out as she grabs container of popcorn.

"It's food." Bobby said.

"Where are the drinks?" Gwen asked.

"I got them." Dakota said. He gave his friends each a bottle of red kool-aid. Bobby looked at Dakota.

"I see the kool-aid man!" Bobby yelled.

"Where?" Dakota asked. He got up from his chair and started looking around furiously. Bobby passed Gwen and Reyna each a bootle of water.

"Just in case." Bobby said.

"In case what?" Dakota asked.

"Nothing." Gwen said.

"It's starting." Bobby squealed.

Dakota laughed, "That sounds like a pig."

Bobby pouted, "Shut up. Some girls consider that a man squeal." Gwen choked on popcorn. Reyna was tempted to laugh.

"It's a pig squeal. The fireworks are starting." Reyna said. Reyna looked up at the sky and saw fireworks of purple with SPQR spelled out, gold fireworks with the name Rome spelled and other different colored fireworks. Reyna felt _happy _being with Gwen, Bobby and Dakota. _Have a happy life._ I will, Reyna thought. After the firework show, a band came out and played music. The firework show was over, but there was one last thing. Lanterns. At Camp Jupiter, it is a tradition to let lantern flow up to the heavens with a wish after tough times have past.

The outside of Reyna's lantern was simple: rectangular shaped colored white and designs of white jasmines. Inside the lantern was a candle, waiting to be lit. The lanterns were to be released at night. Many were waiting for waiting for night to come. Eventually, the colorful sky turned black, it was night. Gwen handed Reyna a match; Reyna lit her match and lit her lantern.

* * *

Jason and Piper walked hand in hand at the beach. The waves slowly pounded on the rock. Jason felt relaxed but hollowed. Piper released his hand and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Are you thinking of Camp Jupiter?" She asked. No, I was thinking why do I feel so hollow on the inside, Jason wanted to say.

"No." Jason said. _I'll repeat myself: don't come _back. Jason knew that he wasn't welcomed back to Camp Jupiter.

"You seem to be thinking a lot." Piper said.

"Oh, ah, sorry." He apologized.

"That's okay." Piper kissed his cheek. She grabbed his hand again. Jason had the urge to rip his hand away from Piper's. He wanted to hold someone else's hand. _I know you will feel miserable, unhappy, you will have the desire to have someone else lace their fingers through yours, and you won't be taken back. _Jason wasn't sure who's hand he wanted to hold- he just knew that he didn't want to hold Piper's. Reyna, Jason thought. Jason silently cursed himself because he thought of her name.

Jason didn't feel the shock he used to feel when he was with Piper. He didn't feel his heart beating like crazy when she was around. He didn't feel like he was happy. Jason felt the opposite: miserable and unhappy.

When Jason held Piper's hand he wanted it to be _her _hand. Jason didn't feel the magic that he used to feel. Jason didn't feel butterflies in his stomach. A test in our relationship, Jason asked himself.

* * *

Reyna held the lit lantern with her hands. The lantern looked alive with its designs looking as if they were dancing around.

"Make a wish." Gwen said. Reyna closed her eyes and made a wish. _I wish to try and live a normal life with my friends, _Reyna wished. _I want to lead the Romans until I decided to step down. I want to attend college. I want to explore. If Venus takes her course on me, then I wouldn't mind falling for someone again. _Reyna released her lantern. The lantern flew towards the sky.

* * *

Jason looked up at the sky. The moon was high up in the sky, shining. You're killing me Di-Artemis, Jason thought. Jason thought about what Reyna probably would be doing right now. Jason thought that Reyna might be at her office fixing paper.

* * *

Reyna watched as her lantern flew towards the heaven with the other hundreds of lanterns. From a distance, the lanterns reminded Reyna of fireflies. Reyna felt a ting of sadness inside her heart; she doesn't know why she feels the ting of sadness.

"Did you make your wish?" Dakota asked.

"Yes." Reyna said.

"What did you wished for?" He asked.

"You don't have to answer that," Gwen said as she's grabbed Dakota'a ear.

"Calm down." Bobby said soothingly.

"Ouch!" Dakota said.

"Why am I enjoying this?" Bobby asked with a grin. Dakota grabbed his ears. "Ouch, release me." Bobby ordered.

"What happened to Mr. Macho.?" Dakota asked.

"Stop." Reyna ordered. "I wished to now try to live a normal life."

"A demigod's life is not easy." Gwen said.

"I know but at least try to live a normal life." Reyna said. Gwen nodded her head in approval. Reyna looked up at the sky once more to see the lanterns.

"It's amazing." Bobby said.

"It's late. We should go home." Dakota suggested,

* * *

Jason walked Piper to her cabin.

"It was a lovely night." Piper commented,

"It was." Jason said.

"Goodnight." Piper said.

"Goodnight, Pipes." Jason said. Piper kissed him, but he didn't kiss her back. Piper didn't seem to noticed.

* * *

Dakota, Gwen and Bobby walked Reyna to her cabin. Reyna said good night to them and thanked them for the evening. Reyna grew close to them through the period Jason went missing. Reyna saw her dogs Arum and Argentum waiting for her. Her dogs ran towards her and attempted to kick her face.

Reyna dressed into her pjs and laid on her bed.

"I can finally move on with my life. I have nothing holding me back. I felt strange at the Colosseum." Reyna said out loud. "It was probably the air." She yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jason was on his bed. He thought about Piper.

"She has choppy brown hair." Jason said.

"She has hair dark as night in a braid. Her eyes are obsidian. Her skin seemed sun-kissed." Jason realized who he was taking about. Reyna.

"Piper." Jason said_. Is not for you, _Jason heard from the back of his head.

"Not Reyna." Jason said. _Puzzle,_ Jason heard.

"Puzzle?" Jason said confused. _Missing, _he heard.

"Puzzle missing?" Jason asked. Jason though he was going crazy. _Piece__, _he heard.

"Puzzle? Missing? Pieces?" Jason asked. _Love, _heard.

"Love?" He asked confused. _Missing puzzle piece, _the _voice said._

"What about love?" Jason asked. _Love is the missing puzzle piece, t_he voice clarified.

"I do have love." Jason said. _Not from the one you want, _the voice said. Jason's eyes felt droopy an he went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry about the fluff in the end. I am terribly sorry about the Jasper moments. I'll continue this on another story. I made up the tradition!**

**If you have the time can you check out my other story _The Quest for Imperial Gold. _I would really appreciate it!**

**Like always: leave a review!**


End file.
